Bakubook
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: So what would happen if the brawlers got a facebook? A jealous Shun? A terrified Dan? An angry PMSing Runo? A love struck Alice? Read to find out! Chapter SIX out!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY So I know I should be working on my stories that are already out but... This idea just popped into my head when I was on facebook and I was looking through my friend's wall and I saw somethings that sparked my interest. This is my story to help me with my writer's block... So expect an update whenever I get writer's block! WELL ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN OR FACEBOOK! O.O**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFUL EMBARRASSING FRIENDS WHO MAKE ME LAUGH ALL THE TIME! **

**

* * *

****Dan Kuso** is hiding from blue-haired, PMSing wife.

**Shun Kazami **and **Billy Gilbert** likes this.

* * *

**Shun Kazami** What did you do now idiot?

**Dan Kuso** I did nothing... except maybe insult her size? :D

**Julie Makimoto** No wonder she's so angry... YOU DON'T SAY THAT A WOMAN IS BIG WHEN SHE'S PREGNANT! BAKA!

**Runo Misaki** WHERE ARE YOU?

* * *

**Alice Gehabich** is in love...

**Runo Misaki** and** Julie Makimoto** likes this.

* * *

**Shun Kazami** WITH WHO!

**Dan Kuso** HAHA YOU'RE JEALOUS!

**Shun Kazami** AM NOT!

**Dan Kuso** AM TOO!

**Runo Misaki** SHUT UP! DON'T FIGHT IN PUBLIC! DAMMIT DAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! SHUN YOU'RE IN DENIAL!

**Billy Gilbert** Dan you better run!

**Dan Kuso** NO REALLY BILLY? I WOUlDN'T HAVE GUESSED!

* * *

**Shun Kazami **WTF?

_Mystic Meg's prediction for Shun:_

__

"Shun, I bring you GOOD news! A woman in white will soon save your life."

**Dan Kuso **and** Julie Makimoto **and 5 other people like this.

* * *

**Dan Kuso** HAHAHA!

**Shun Kazami** Why are you laughing?

**Dan Kuso** Because a WOMAN in white is going to save your life! Haha!

**Shun Kazami** WTF? So what?

**Dan Kuso** That means that you must be almost DEAD! :D

**Alice Gehabich** Shun are you jealous?

**Shun Kazami** NO! Why would you say that? *coughcough*

**Alice Gehabich** Just wondering...

* * *

Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I decided since I had such nice reviews (and a bad case of writer's block) I would update! So review and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or facebook! **

**BTW the text in italics means that they "like" the comment.**

**

* * *

Dan Kuso **is safe, for now...

* * *

**Shun Kazami** Damn... I hoped that you would get killed...

**Dan Kuso** WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

**Billy Gilbert** I wish there was a dislike button...

**Dan Kuso** What do you guys have against me! O.O

* * *

**Runo Misaki** is now 8 months pregnant.

**Julie Makimoto** and **Dan Kuso** like this.

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** YAY! Congrats! :D

**Alice Gehahbich** Congratulations!

**Dan Kuso** Only one more month of torture!

**Runo Misaki** You are lucky I am in a good mood today Dan Kuso!

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** is engaged.

**Billy Gilbert**, **Runo Misaki**, and 3 more people like this.

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** I am so happy for you Julie!

**Julie Makimoto** Thank you! Now if only Shun would grow a backbone and take you out on a date we would all be happy!

**Shun Kazami **What I may or may not do is none of your business!

**Alice Gehahbich **Don't be rude Shun...

**Shun Kazami **Sorry...

**Dan Kuso **Alice has you wrapped around her finger! Haha!

_**Billy Gilbert **likes this._

_

* * *

_

**Marucho Marukura** just got a facebook account.

* * *

**Dan Kuso** WELCOME TO THE HAPPIEST WEBSITE ON EARTH!

**Shun Kazami** Don't listen to the idiot.

**Runo Misaki** Welcome!

**Marucho Marukura** Thanks you guys!

* * *

**Shun Kazami **is in denial.

**Dan Kuso**, **Billy Gilbert**, and 12 other people like this.

* * *

**Shun Kazami** DAMMIT DANIEL KUSO! Stop hacking into my account!

**Dan Kuso** But look at how many people agree with me!

**Shun Kazami's Number One Fangirl** Oh Shunnykins! You are just so cute! I knew you would come to your senses!

**Shun Kazami** How the hell did you get into my friends list?

**Shun Kazami's Number One Fangirl** Maybe love brought us together!

* * *

**Shun Kazami** blocked **Shun Kazami's Number One Fangirl** and deleted her from his friends list.

**Alice Gehahbich** and **Shun Kazami's Number Two Fangirl** like this.

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** Fangirls always get on my nerves...

**Shun Kazami's Number Two Fangirl** I LOVE YOU SHUNNYPOO!

* * *

**Dan Kuso** I am SCARED!

_Mystic Meg's prediction for Dan:_

_"Dan, I bring you GOOD news! The future looks very bright for you! It has something to do with the colour black and a man."_

* * *

**Runo Misaki** Are you leaving me for a guy? O.O

**Dan Kuso** NO I WOULD NEVER! NO! I AM NOT GAY!

**Marucho Marukura** It said the color black as well... Could it have something to do with Shun?

**Shun Kazami** Like hell I would become gay!

**Dan Kuso** Mystic Meg is quite large...

**Runo Misak**i Only you would notice how large a person is.

**Dan Kuso** What's that supposed to mean?

**Shun Kazami** You're right though... she is quite large...

**Julie Makimoto** Idiots...

_**Runo Misaki**, **Alice Gehahbich**, and 20 other people like this._

_

* * *

_**AND SCENE! Haha! I kinda rushed when writing this but I hope it came out okay! As for all the Mystic Meg predictions, well my friends always have predictions somewhere on their wall. :D Please R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG OMG OMG! I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY! I can't believe I haven't written a single fanfiction in such a LONG time... Now that I am somewhat done with Together Once Again, I haven't had time to actually upload something. So I apologize profusely! School is so stressful and I have the ACT coming up (BTW I JUST finished taking the SAT! And our school has a camping trip up until the day of the freaking test! Just to add to my fabulous week, my BIRTHDAY is 2 days after the test, not to mention chinese school after that!) , so time is pretty limited. Here's a quick update for you!**

**

* * *

****Dan Kuso **loves his blue-haired (NO LONGER PMSING) wife for giving him twins!

* * *

**Shun Kazami** Wow Dan, don't tell me you're actually complementing your wife for once.

**Runo Misaki **Dan are you okay? Did the kids drive you to the point of insanity? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! BAKA!

**Alice Gehahbich** ...

**Shun Kazami** Look what you did now idiot. You've scarred Alice!

**Julie Makimoto** OMG I am SO going to your house ASAP! Runo, I BOUGHT SO MANY CLOTHES!

**Runo Misaki** Dammit Daniel! Look at what you've done now!

**Marucho Marukura **Aren't you guys in the same house? How could you have left him alone Runo?

**Dan Kuso** Well, I'm on the computer in the living room and Runo's in our bedroom.

**Billy Gilbert** Ouch Dan, did you do something again?

**Dan Kuso** WHY IS IT MY FAULT ALL THE TIME?

**Shun Kazami** You brought it on yourself dumbass...

* * *

**Shun Kazami** wants everyone to STOP SENDING HIM FREAKING FARMVILLE REQUESTS!

* * *

**Dan Kuso **SHUN! How could you possibly tell us this? Who will send me nails, or gifts? WHO CAN I TRUST?

**Shun Kazami **You idiot, YOU HAVE 50 FRIENDS THAT PLAY THAT DUMB FARMING GAME? You've traveled to so many dimensions and you can't find anyone that plays farmville?

**Dan Kuso** Well, well, well, someone has their pole a bit too high up their ass...

**Runo Misaki **This wouldn't be you venting your jealousy of Alice liking someone would it?

**Alice Gehahbich **Shun? I just really need one more brick to finish my nursery...

**Shun Kazami** Sure Alice, just send me a request...

**Dan Kuso** WTF? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! Am I not good enough for you anymore? *sobs*

* * *

**Shun Kazami** wants everyone to STOP SENDING HIM FREAKING FARMVILLE REQUESTS! Except for Alice...

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** Ooohh... Shun, way to subtly hint at your passionate love for Alice.

_**Dan Kuso**, **Billy Gilbert **and 30 others like this._

_

* * *

_**Marucho Marukura** likes _Don't you just hate it when, the Teacher Talks To Everyone, but stares "DIRECTLY" at you __like you did some crime._

* * *

**Marucho Marukura** I SWEAR MY PROFESSOR DOES THIS ALL THE TIME!

**Dan Kuso** It's your fault for wanting to get a PhD, smarty!

**Runo Misaki **For once, I have to agree with Daniel here...

**Shun Kazami** Maybe he doesn't like famous rich kids...

**Alice Gehahbich** Don't worry Marucho, I'm sure there's a reason for his behavior!

**Julie Makimoto** Umm... did you correct him like three times a day, AGAIN?

**Billy Gilbert** I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason, you just can't control your nerdiness

**Marucho Marukura** Wow thanks a lot you guys, for all your support! Alice you're just too nice~

**Shun Kazami** Alice just doesn't want to hurt your feelings Marucho...

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** Sorry Marucho, it seems that I don't have the same feelings that this program says...

Alice's Love of the Day is **Marucho Marukura**

* * *

**Shun Kazami **MARUCHO? I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!

**Marucho Marukura** SHUN! I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY! AND LOOK AT WHAT ALICE SAID! O.O

**Dan Kuso** Shun, it seems little Marucho is competing against you for your precious Alice!

**Marucho Marukura** DAN! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! I WANT TO LIVE! Oh... and BTW I have a girlfriend...

**Runo Misaki** Great job hiding your jealousy Shun...

_**Julie Makimoto**, **Dan Kuso**, and 23 others like this._

**Alice Gehahbich** Are you sure you wouldn't happen to be jealous Shun?

**Marucho Marukura** HE'S AT MY HOUSE! CONTROL HIM ALICE!

* * *

**I'm gonna end there! :D I hope this suffices... I had tons of fun writing the last part... Jealous Shun... every fangirl's dream... :) Oh and, I don't think I'll add other season characters... To be honest, I prefer having this small group and I haven't seen any new episodes... (I DON'T LIKE THESE RECENT EPISODES ANYMORE!) Please don't comment on how OOC they are... I mean... they're MOSTLY adults now and their behaviors should've changed... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers...**

**Maybe I'll update sometime in Febuary... Thanks for reading everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating… My friends who were my regular muses have failed their jobs and I was stuck with writers block, with my writer's block story... Ironic huh? Sigh…. And right now fanfiction won't let me log in… Grr…. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and actually like this story because I usually fail at humor. -.- I LOVE YOU ALL! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan… or facebook…**

**If you think I'm a crazy psycho please ignore my rant and enjoy! ^.~**

* * *

**Marucho Marukura** is in the hospital. With a broken arm and leg.

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** SHUN? What did you do to him?

**Shun Kazami** I did nothing.

**Dan Kuso** As if. The way you were freaking out about Alice liking him was making me laugh my ass off.

**Shun Kazami** But I haven't done anything yet! O.O

**Runo Misaki** SURRE! and I don't have blue hair. What's with the yet?

**Shun Kazami** Err... nothing. Seriously, I haven't done a single thing to harm Marucho.

**Julie Makimoto** SURE YOU HAVEN'T...

**Billy Gilbert** Dude... you didn't have to go that far...

**Shun Kazami** I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING! Leave me ALONE! Where the hell are you Marucho? You know I didn't do it!

**Marucho Marukura** Oh... whoops... I forgot to mention the fact that it's broken due to an accidental fall down the stairs... I saw a shadow that LOOKED like Shun.. and tried to run away...

**Dan Kuso** It's still your fault Shun...

**Shun Kazami** I hate you so much.

* * *

**Dan Kuso** Shun Kazami, you must LOVE THE WORLD! (and ME)!

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** Uhh... Dan... that's a hopeless case..

**Runo Misaki** You're such a freaking idiot. Shun ALREADY LOVES THE WORLD! Well... more like the person that makes up his world... ;)

**Julie Makimoto** See Daniel... Your WIFE AGREES WITH ME! Umm... Kind of... Anyway... we already know he's in love with Alice...

**Dan Kuso** I'M SO ABUSED! BTW... I love it!

**Shun Kazami** You sound so gay... no offense to gay people...

**Shun Kazami** I TAKE THAT BACK... YOU SOUND LIKE A GIIRRRRLLLL!

**Billy Gilbert** Shun, if you were a MAN you would have totally confessed your love for Alice already!

_**Dan Kuso**,** Julie Makimoto**, and 57 people like this..._

* * *

**Runo Misaki** THIS JUST IN! ALICE GEHAHBICH HAS CHANGED HER RELATIONSHIP STATUS!

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** ... I did it like two seconds ago!

**Dan Kuso** We have no lives...

**Shun Kazami** WELL, YOU have no life...

**Dan Kuso** Please remind me who saved the world?

**Billy Gilbert** You're both stupid... now shut up..

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** changed her relationship status to It's Complicated

* * *

**Shun Kazami** WHO THE HELL IS IT?

**Julie Makimoto** Please... hide your jealousy from innocent ears...

**Dan Kuso** MY CHILDREN WILL BE SCARRED!

**Shun Kazami** You're already the father... I'm sure they're already scarred... No offense Runo

**Runo Misaki** None taken... You green eyed monster! ;)

**Shun Kazami** SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**Billy Gilbert** Don't use such a mean tone shunnypoo!

* * *

**Shun Kazami** WANTS TO CHOKE THE HELL OUT OF HIS "FRIENDS"!

* * *

**Dan Kuso** BUT... You LOVE me! Shunnypoo, don't do this! ;(

**Alice Gehahbich** Don't you think you're being a little too violent Shun?

**Shun Kazami** Oh Alice... There's no such thing about 'too violent'.

**Runo Misaki** Right... on this list of "friends"... Alice wouldn't happen to be on it... would she?

**Julie Makimoto** YOU WANNA CHOKE ALICE? You heartless bastard.

**Shun Kazami** WHAT? Of course not! O.o

**Alice Gehahbich** So... what am I then?

**Shun Kazami** Uh... something?

**Dan Kuso** SHUN KAZAMI! YOU FAIL! Can't even say that you love Alice... shame

**Marucho Marukura** I just realized something. DAN KUSO... the idiot we all love/hate... got MARRIED... to RUNO MISAKI... with TWINS and Shun's still in denial... You're taking way too long to get out of that zone. Billy and Julie even got ENGAGED...

**Shun Kazami** I give up...

* * *

**Runo Misaki** Stop poking me Julie.

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** But... IT'S SO FUN!

**Runo Misaki** ... Just..no..

**Billy Gilbert** She pokes you too?

**Dan Kuso** ME TOO! Julie... it makes me feel as if I've done something bad! But I'm just the greatest, most kindest person you know... right? :D

**Runo Misaki** You cannot be serious.

**Shun Kazami** Scary thing is... he usually is serious when it comes to things like this.

**Marucho Marukura** The person we trust to protect us... is Dan Kuso. May Kami save us...

**Dan Kuso** What have I done to deserve such ABUSE!

**Runo Misaki** Daniel... I love you.. I really do... but sometimes, you gotta learn to SHUT UP.

**Alice Gehahbich** Sorry... but I gotta agree with Runo on this one.

**Dan Kuso** It's official... the universe is out to get me!

* * *

**I'm not really pleased with how this turned out... but... oh well... It's just my random thoughts all combined to be your entertainment! ;)**

**Review please!**

**Seriously... all you gotta do is type at least one word. Can't be too hard. **

**Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys. You lovely reviewers... :D Reading your words make my worst days bearable. *Sniffles* I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Facebook. Seriously... if I was a billionaire like Mark Zuckererg I would not be writing this. **

* * *

**Dan Kuso** ̿̿̿ ̿' ̿'̵͇̿̿з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ this is a stick-up… give me ALL yo [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅1̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]!

* * *

**Shun Kazami** WTF Dan?

**Runo Misaki** Oh God. I'm married to an idiot.

**Marucho** **Marukura** Why would you ask for ones? Why not 100s?

**Billy Gilbert** Really Marucho? THAT'S what you focus on?

**Marucho Marukura** What?

* * *

**Shun Kazami** loves **Alice Gehahbich**

**Dan Kuso,** **Julie Makimoto,** and 67 others like this.

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** OMG! YOU JUST SAID IT SO BLUNTLY! I didn't expect that from you, Mr. I'm King of Denial

**Runo Misaki** This is unexpected.

**Shun Kazami** DAMN YOU DANIEL! STOP HACKING INTO MY ACCOUNT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED STUPID FARMVILLE ITEMS THAT I REFUSE TO SEND TO YOU. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING POST THIS.

**Dan Kuso** OOOOHHH! Shun you said a bad word!

**Shun Kazami** I changed my password! How could you have possibly guessed what it was?

**Dan Kuso** It wasn't that hard. iL0V3aL1C3 was simple to find.

**Marucho Marukura** That was pretty clever Shun. A mix of both lowercase and uppercase letters, as well as numbers. Very creative.

**Billy Gilbert** Just NO. Marucho.

**Runo Misaki** HAHAHA! That's priceless!

**Shun Kazami** Damn you. You didn't have to post my password for the whole world to see. NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE IT AGAIN.

**Dan Kuso** Where is Alice anyway?

**Julie Makimoto** Oh some crazy hacker guy got into her account. She has to delete it and make a new one.

**Dan Kuso** COME ON. I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR SHUN! But now, she won't be able to see it before you delete this. WHICH I HAVE A FEELING YOU WILL.

**Shun Kazami** Correct idiot.

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** wants five baby girls.

* * *

**Billy Gilbert** NO! I REFUSE.

**Dan Kuso** Hey, if you're lucky maybe you'll get all five at once!

**Julie Makimoto** If I get all five at once, I'm castrating you.

**Shun Kazami** One Julie is hard enough. Imagine five.

**Runo Misaki** NOO! I DON'T NEED FIVE OF YOU! Can you imagine what it'd be like when we go shopping. Oh my god.

**Julie Makimoto** WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Marucho Marukura** The probability of you having five girls is very low. You're bound to have a guy thrown in there.

**Julie Makimoto** I don't know what would happen if I got four girls and a boy. I'm scared I won't get any grandchildren from him.

**Billy Gilbert** I don't need a gay child. No offense to them but it's already crazy enough with Dan here.

_Shun Kazami and 12 people like this._

**Shun Kazami** I agree.

**Dan Kuso** HEY!

**Marucho Marukura** Well you have to admit. It was shocking that Dan and Runo got together so fast. I always thought they'd be in denial for like years! Like Shun!

**Shun Kazami** Excuse me?

**Runo Misaki** I always thought you were man enough to actually confess when we got out of high school. Guess I was wrong.

**Dan Kuso** Does this mean I'm manlier than Shun?

**Runo Misaki** NOPE. I confessed to YOU, idiot.

* * *

**Alice Gehahbich** is back on facebook!

* * *

**Marucho Marukura** WTF Again! :D

**Alice Gehahbich** ?

**Shun Kazami** Do you know what WTF means?

**Runo Misaki** O.o I never expected such words from YOU Marucho.

**Marucho Marukura** Isn't it Welcome to Facebook?

**Julie Makimoto** NO! It isn't Marucho!

**Marucho Marukura** Really? So Shun wasn't welcoming Dan to facebook everyday?

**Shun Kazami** NO. NOT AT ALL. Why would I welcome the dolt to facebook everyday?

**Dan Kuso** REALLY? YOU WEREN'T WELCOMING ME AT ALL?

**Marucho Marukura** Then what does it mean?

**Shun Kazami** What the f***

**Marucho Marukura** OH! That makes sense!

**Dan Kuso** I feel betrayed by your harsh words. AND Here I thought you were being welcoming and friendly every time you commented!

**Shun Kazami** Why the hell would I be welcoming and friendly towards YOU?

**Dan Kuso** ... Good point.

* * *

**Blah. There's seriously nothing going on in my life. **

**I'm going to shamelessly self advertise my forum: Bakugan Battle Club **

**It's pretty varied so you can basically talk whatever in there. Please check it out! ^.^**

**Reviews make the world go round! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I totally felt like writing random nonsense. SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE BAKUBOOK! ^^ **

**This is also a way to broadcast a bunch of couple names that I (along with my darling friends, shadowwing1994, InnocentDiamond, and xxfadedscars97xx) came up with. We'd welcome any of you to join us and input suggestions. **

**God knows how hard it is to come up with a name for couples. UGH! There's a lot of brain power working, it's really not as simple as it seems. **

**Anyway, I don't own Bakugan. Or facebook. Blah blah blah. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Dan Kuso**

_**How girly are you**_

_**Dan got very girly.**_

_**You are fear Bugs,and you also fear what people think of you wear something you always make sure you are so beautiful and your hair is straightened. To take this quiz, click here.**_

**Shun Kazami, Billy Gilbert**, and 13 others like this.

* * *

**Shun Kazami** ... I have nothing to say to you.

**Runo Misaki** ... Neither do I...

**Dan Kuso** What's so wrong with being girly? Are you discriminating girly boys?

**Julie Makimoto** OMG! I got the same answer Dan!

**Dan Kuso** I see what you mean... TT TT

* * *

**Runo Misaki **

_**What is Your Mental Illness? **_

_**Runo got Bipolar**_

_**Also known as manic-depressive disorder, this disorder can range in its severity. You feel so high and happy that you cannot sleep, and the lack of sleep increases racing thoughts and feelings of anxiety. You may sometimes become so manic that, in severe instances, hallucinations or delusions occur. You also become severely depressed at times and chronically fatigued as a result. Avoid caffeine and alcohol to help decrease manic states.**_

_**To take this quiz: Click here**_

_**Dan Kuso, Julie Makimoto** and 6 others like this. _

* * *

**Dan Kuso** HAHAHAHA! RUNO'S BIPOLAR!

**Runo Misaki** IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT I GOT INTO QUIZZES!

**Marucho Marukura** Well... You are slightly bipolar...

**Julie Makimoto** Definitely! You can be so depressed when we go shopping, but the minute you see food.. BAM! You're all peppy!

**Shun Kazami** Somehow... I'm not surprised.

* * *

**Shun Kazami** I've told you once, and I'm telling you again. Send me another Farmville request, Daniel, then I will go to your farm, BURN all your crops and SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOUR ANIMALS!

* * *

**Dan Kuso** B-but SHUN! I JUST NEED YOU TO FERTILIZE MY FARM! I'M NOT A RICH BASTARD LIKE YOU! Who cheats and buys awesome things!

**Shun Kazami** I'VE HAD IT! I don't need to wake up every morning to see a request from you! I refuse!

**Dan Kuso** YOU'RE SO CRUEL TO MEEEEE!

**Runo Misaki** It's probably better for you Dan. You're killing the small amount of brain cells you got!

_**Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto** and 35 others like this. _

**Julie Makimoto** That's true Dan. How long are you on facebook anyway? Like 16 hours?

**Dan Kuso** That's surprisingly accurate... I use the other eight to sleep and eat. :D

**Runo Misaki** Let's hope the twins don't inherit your stupidity. -_-

* * *

**Julie Makimoto** WE NEED COUPLE NAMES PEOPLE!

* * *

**Runo Misaki** What the hell do you mean?

**Julie Makimoto** Duh! It's so obvious. Me and Billy are like Jilly!

**Billy Gilbert** When did we agree on this?

**Dan Kuso** OMG! Runo! We're totaly Duno! XD

**Runo Misaki** ... WE ARE NOT DUNO! I got it! We'll be Kusaki! Combine our last names and boom! ^^

**Alice Gehahbich** I really like that one Runo! It's perfect for you two! :)

**Julie Makimoto** We'll make one for you and Shun, Alice! Shunice... Shalice... Gezami? YOU GUYS ARE TOO HARD! D:

**Marucho Marukura** Well, I've been thinking about this for a bit... Alice's name in our romanization is Arisu right? So then why don't we do Shurisu?

**Julie Makimoto** BRILLIANT! I LOVE IT! (Although...I'm a bit creeped out that you thought about so much...)

**Shun Kazami** Shurisu? It's... cute...

**Dan Kuso** HOLY CRAP! YOU ACTUALLY SAID CUTE! Wjfalfja;ljdf kal! I can't jfdkl type properly! Sokl ji SHOCKSJEDJFLS!

**Julie Makimoto** Well it's settled! Billy and I are Jilly, Dan and Runo are Kusaki, and Shun and Alice are Shurisu! We are official couples! (YES, EVEN YOU SHUN AND ALICE. I DON'T CARE THAT SHUN HASN'T MANNED UP AND CONFESSED, I'M FORCING YOU TOGETHER DAMMIT!)

_**Runo Misaki, Dan Kuso**, and 57 others like this. _

**Alice Gehahbich** I don't mind...

**Shun Kazami** Really?

**Alice Gehahbich** Yeah...

**Shun Kazami** I'M HEADED TO YOUR HOUSE! Be there in like two minutes!

**Julie Makimoto** THE POWER OF LOVE! *squeals*

* * *

**And there you have it people! Chapter 6 of Bakubook! ^^ Please review!**

**If a lot of you review, I'd definitely do my best to update fast enough (Yes, yes, even during the school year) Thanks for reading~**

**EDIT: CRAP! I totally forgot to tell you guys to head to the _Bakugan Battle Club _****You can always access it from my profile. I have a link there. (Thank you Ess... I knew I was forgetting something... -_-) **


End file.
